Warphole
by Chosenl
Summary: What would happen if my friends met Naruto and company.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The Village hidden in the Leaves

_Ariella__Kaiko__Washi__maru__, and __Xemyuro__ are ordinary teenagers that just started going to college right after high school. One weekend, they decided to go on a road trip to __Seattle. __Kaiko__ drives them down the road until they stumbled across a headband that flew right into the car window. They stopped the car and went outside to look at the headband. The headband had a symbol on it that looks a lot like a leaf. __Kaiko__ picked it up, and suddenly, a warp __hole__ appeared, dragging all of them into their fate._

_The four teenagers fall into the forest._

_"Ouch!" yelled __Xemyuro__. "Damn it __Kaiko__Why'd you have to go touch that thing anyway?!?!?!"_

_Kaiko__ gets up from falling flat on the ground. "Hey! That headband totaled my car!"_

_Ariella__ punches __Kaiko__ on the head. "You just had to take a short cut huh?"_

_Kaiko__ scratches his head. "That hurt --."_

_"Hey guys, where are we?" asked __Xemyuro_

_Washimaru__ looks around the area. "We're in a forest." He looks up and see's smoke. "Hey guys, there's smoke coming from that direction over there!"_

_"Then let's go already!" __Xemyuro__ complained._

_They followed the forest and stumbled upon a village. __At the top, sign said "__Konoha__, the village hidden in the leaves." _

_"A __leaf village huh?" said __Xemyuro__"Sounds pretty gay."_

_"Whatever," said __Kaiko__ "Let's just go in!"_

_They entered the village and saw many people wearing the same headband that hit Kaiko's car. __Suddenly, a man in a dark hood appears before them. A fog comes in surrounding them._

_"Who's that?" asked __Areilla_

_"__Iono__, but he looks dangerous," __Washimaru__ replied. "Hey! Who are you?"_

_The man removes his hood. He wore the same headband they saw before, but it has a scratch drawn through the leaf. His eyes were red. _

_"My name is of no importance," the man said. "You wish to return to your world?"_

_"Uh…yeah…" __Xemyuro__ replied._

_The man brought out 6 headbands. "Take these headbands to blend in. Don't tell anyone where you come from. __Unfortunately, the warp hole that you took won't be open until next year."_

_"What!" complained __Kaiko__ "We have to go back now!"_

_"Well, there is a warp hole available outside of the village, but only a skilled group of __shinobi__ can reach it," the man said. He then pulls out 6 scrolls. "Take these scrolls with you. They'll help perform __ninjutsu__ or __genjutsu__Your records have already been created in the village, so you're no stranger here. I suggest that you go to the Hokage for some missions. The missions will help you train to be ready to go to the warp hole." He throws the headbands and scrolls over to them. "I will return when you're all ready." The wind begins to blow hard as the fog starts to clear up. _

_"Wait!" yelled __Kaiko__. "Why do we have 6 headbands and scrolls? How do we use the scrolls? Where do we go? What's __ninjustu__ and __genjustsu__? Who's the Hokage?"_

_The man disappears. The fog begins to lift, and they all saw the __town's__ people staring at them. __The people begin to speak amongst each other. "They don't know the Hokage." "They must be intruders." "They should leave at once!!!!!!!" "Get the __Anbu__ members to take care of them."__ "How can they not know __ninjutsu__ or __genjutsu__?" _

_"I think we should go," said __Xemyuro_

_"I think so too," said __Washimaru_

_"Let's just put these headbands on and let's go," replied __Ariella_

_The four of them put on the headbands and ran off. They stumbled onto a line that led to the mission hall. They walked into the room, and there stood 2 guards and Lady Tsunade was sitting down on a desk._

_"Ok you 4, present your names," said Tsunade. _

_Xemyuro__ didn't know what to say and said "Are you the Hokage?"_

_Tsunade __had a mad look on her face and yelled "Quit fooling around and tell me your names!!!!!"_

_They all got scared and yelled out their own names._

_"__Kaiko__!"_

_"__Washimaru__!"_

_"__Ariella__!"_

_"__Xemyuro__!"_

_They were all scared stiff. Tsunade began to look through their records. __"Hmm…I haven't seen you four before, but it says here that you've been through 4 C rank missions and 2 B rank missions. That's amazing. I have a B rank mission for you. In this mission, you will be working with team __Kakashi__I want __you to capture the spy that infiltrated __Orichimaru's__ hideout. He has some very valuable information on __Sasuke__. Now go meet up with team __Kakashi__ at the gate."_

_"Yes __mam__!" __Ariella__Washimaru__, and __Xemyuro__ yelled._

_"Yes sir!" yelled __Kaiko__Kaiko__ then begins to rethink what he said. "I mean __mam_

_Kaiko__ ran outside to prevent Tsunade from getting mad. Outside, __Kaiko__ bumps into someone, knocking each other to the ground._

_"Hey!" yelled the kid. "Watch where you're going!"_

_"Who are you?!?!" asked __Kaiko_

_The kid punches __Kaiko__ and knocks him into the wall._

_"My name is Naruto Uzamaki! Remember that!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Kaiko__ rises and yells "What the hell is wrong with you!"_

_Naruto__ points at him and yells "You jerk! You knocked me down! I should be asking what's wrong with you!"_

_Ariella__Washimaru__, and __Xemyuro__ walk outside of the mission hall and found __Kaiko__ arguing with __Naruto_

_"You bumped into me Jackass!" yelled __Kaiko_

_"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" yelled __Naruto__Naruto__ forms hand sign and suddenly, __3__ other __Naruto's__ appear. __"Shadow Clone __Jutsu__!"_

_"He formed a hand sign?" asked __Kaiko__Kaiko__ got scared and ran to __Washimaru__Xemyuro__, and __Ariella__ "You guys have to help me out here!" said __Kaiko_

_Naruto__ and his clones were running towards them. __Xemyuro__ and __Washimaru__ were ready to fight, but __Ariella__ stayed behind them. __Washimaru__ tosses __Ariella__a bag full of __their scrolls and tells her to hold on to them. _

_"You guys ready to fight?" asked __Washimaru__. "I'll take on 2 of them."_

_"I'm ready!" yelled __Kaiko_

_"Well I'm not!" replied __Xemyuro_

_2 of the clones came right at __Washimaru__ and grabbed him by his arms. Another clone tossed the real __Naruto__ at __Washimaru__, ready to punch him. __Kaiko__ grabs __Xemyuro__ and throws him at __Naruto__Naruto__ punches __Xemyuro__, launching him into __Washimaru__Xemyuro__ and __Washimaru__ were knocked into the ground. The four __Naruto's__ were ready to attack __Kaiko__Kaiko__ trembles and raises his fist to defend himself. The __Naruto's__ came running at __Kaiko__. Suddenly, __Ariella__ appeared in front of __Kaiko_

_"__Ariella__ MOVE!!!" yells __Kaiko_

_Ariella__ smiles and forms a hand sign. "Here I go, Ninja Art: Lunar Reflection __Jutsu__!" A sparkling light __appears in front her, and 4 __Naruto__ clones of her own appeared, launching the same kind of attack the others are doing. __Naruto's__ clones and __Ariella's__ reflection clones collided, __resulting__ the clones to disappear. __Naruto__ was exhausted. _

_"That….was….SO COOL!!!!!"__Ariella__ yells cheerfully _

_"How did you do that?" asked __Kaiko_

_Ariella__ tosses him the bag of scrolls. "Look at them," said __Ariella__. "They're instruction manuals."_

_Kaiko__ opens up one of them and realizes that __Ariella__ was right. The scrolls were instructions on how to use a __jutsu__Naruto__, irritated by the reflection, yells "There's no way I'm going to lose to you guys!" _

_"We don't want to fight you!" yelled __Ariella__. "We're just here for a mission." _

_"Yeah right," replied __Naruto__. "__Oooo__, you guys are SO __gonna__ get it now!"_

_Kaiko__ runs in front of __Ariella__ and says "__Naruto__! This is our fight."_

_Naruto__ forms a hand sign and says "It's a fight that you're going to lose."_

_Another clone appears, and the clone moves his hand constantly over __Naruto's__ hand. A blue sphere appeared on __Naruto's__ palm. __Naruto__ begins charging in. "Now you're going to get it! __Rasengan__!"_

_Before __Naruto__could hit __Kaiko__ with his __Rasengan__, a young girl comes charging in, punching __Naruto__ in the face. __Naruto__ is hurled towards the wall. On the floor, __Naruto__ grumbles "Eh…Sakura?"_

_"__Naruto__ Quit wasting your chakra!" said Sakura. "Now hurry up! We have to meet with __Kakashi__-Sensei. We have a mission."_

_"A mission?" he asks. Naruto quickly gets up and runs ahead of Sakura. _

_Sakura turns around and see's __Washimaru__ and __Xemyuro__ beaten.__ She runs towards then and heals them with her medical __jutsu__Xemyuro__ and __Washimaru__ got u. _

_"Thanks…umm…." said __Washimaru_

_"It's Sakura," Sakura said. She runs off to try to catch up with __Naruto_

_"She's hot," __saidWashimaru_

_"Really hot," added __Xemyuro_

_Ariella__ walks up behind them and hits them both in the head. "Idiots!"_

_Kaiko__ laughs at them. __Ariella__ then walks up to __Kaiko__ and hits him on the head. "__Baka__!" she yells. "You just had to start a fight." _

_Kaiko__ rubs his head and says "man…that hurt." _

_"Let's just go to the gate," said __Ariella_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As they head to the gate, Kaiko begins to wonder about who's waiting for them at the gate. Kaiko then remembers Sakura mentioning meeting Kakashi. Behind him, Ariella hands Washimaru and Xemyuro their own scrolls.

"These scrolls explain how this world works," said Ariella. "Apparently, everyone posses a special kind of energy called chakra. You're chakra helps perform ninjutsu, genjutsu, or even taijutsu. Special hand signs are used to perform techniques. Remember when I made a hand sign and used the Lunar Reflection Justu? I focused all my chakra into my hands. You can just feel in flowing through you."

"So…I can use these techniques anytime?" asked Xemyuro.

"No," answered Ariella. "We have a limited amount of chakra. So we can't use techniques whenever we want to. We have to rest to restore our chakra."

"Oh…ok," said Washimaru.

"But why do we have 2 extra scrolls and headbands?" asked Xemyuro.

"I guess it's because there are two more people that got here from our world," said Ariella.

They arrived at the gate and see Naruto talking to Sakura. Sakura turns around and see's them coming by.

"Hey you guys!" said Sakura waving at them.

Naruto looks behind Sakura and see's Kaiko and the others.

"You guys again!" yelled Naruto.

"The dog keeps barking," said Kaiko. "I hope it's on a leash."

Sakura begins to laugh while Naruto gets irritated. "Why…you…" said Naruto. Naruto begins to run towards Kaiko, ready to punch. "I'm gonna make sure you stay down!"

Suddenly, a puff smoke appears in between Naruto and Kaiko. A man appears with a mask covering his mouth. "Sorry I'm late you guys," said the man.

"Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Naruto and Sakura.

"Wait…" said Kaiko. "You're Kakashi?"

"That's right," said Kakashi. "Did Lady Tsunade send you guys here to meet me?"

"Yes," answered Ariella.

"We're here for the mission," said Washimaru.

"Well then," said Kakashi. "Tell me your names."

"Xemyuro."

"Washimaru."

"Ariella."

They all waited for Kaiko to answer. They turned around and see Kaiko knocked down by Naruto.

"That's Kaiko (sigh)," said Ariella.

Kaiko rises and punches Naruto into a tree. Sakura and Ariella goes behind the two and hits them in the head. Sakura and Ariella both smile at each other.

"I'm starting to like this team," said Sakura.

"Me too," said Ariella. She turns to Kaiko and yells "Baka!"

They all formed a line as Kakashi explains the mission to them.

"This mission is a B-ranked mission. There's a spy working for the Akasuki in Orochimaru's hideout. He has information about Sasuke and we need to capture him alive. The path to the hideout is secured by skilled ninjas. This will be a tough mission."

"Don't worry," said Naruto. "I'll take them all out!"

"Calm down Naruto," said Kakashi. "I know you want to bring Sasuke back, but you have to remain calm. Follow all my orders, and no sudden outburst."

"Got it!" said Naruto.

A young man appears in front of them. He carries a sword and a bag. He smiles and says "Sorry, I forgot my bag."

"It's ok," said Kakashi. "Everyone, meet Sai. He'll be filling in as the 4th person for our team."

Sai turns to Naruto smiling. "Naruto…I want to fight."

Naruto then raised his fist and said "Bring it on pal!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Outside the village gate, Sai and Naruto are ready to face off. Kaiko and the others just tried to talk them out of it, but none of them listened. _

_"I'm gonna make you shut up for good," said Naruto. _

_Sai smiles and says "Do you even have a dick?"_

_Naruto gets mad at lunges towards him. Sakura runs in and holds Naruto down. _

_"Naruto, calm down!" said Sakura. "He's in our team now."_

_Sakura let's go of Naruto. _

_"I like ugly bitches like you," said Sai, referring to Sakura. _

_Naruto looked at__ Sakura and she has__ a blank faced. She explodes and starts running towards Sai. Naruto holds her down. _

_"Why you!!! I'm gonna beat the snot out of you!" yelled Sakura. _

_"Sakura, calm down," said Kakashi. "Remember what you said to Naruto." _

_Naruto let's go of Sakura and calms down. _

_"If you keeping talking like that, no one is going to like you," said Sakura. _

_Sai ignores Sakura and turns to Kaiko, Ariella, Xemyuro, and Washimaru. "Why are they here?" Sai asked. _

_"We're on the mission too," said Washimaru. _

_Sai smiles at them and says "don't expect me to save all of you."_

_"That's enough," said Kakashi. "Everyone, let's just head on out." _

_Kakashi walks ahead as Sai follows behind him. Naruto and Sakura walk behind Sai as Kaiko and the others followed at the end. Ariella begins to talk to them about the scrolls._

_"You all have your own scrolls right?" asked Ariella. _

_"Yeah," said Xemyuro. _

_"What about the two extra scrolls and headbands?" asked Kaiko. _

_"We need to find the other two," said Washimaru. "But __for now, we should stick to the mission."_

_Kaiko brings out his mp3 player and turns in on to max volume. Sai hears the music and turns around quickly, throwing a kunai knife at __Kaiko's__ mp3 player. The music stops and __Kaiko's__ mp3 player falls on the floor shattered. _

_"Oh my god!!!!" yelled Kaiko. "What the hell is wrong with you!"_

_Sai smiles and says "sorry, I thought there was an enemy trying to attack you."_

_"Oh my god!!!!" yelled Kaiko. _

_Ariella walks up to Kaiko and hit's Kaiko in the head. "Baka!" yelled Ariella. _

_"Why did you hit me?" asked Kaiko._

_"Because you shouldn't show them our technology!" said Washimaru. "They'll be suspicious around us."_

_"Oh," said Kaiko. _

_Sai picks up the mp3 and ask "what is this?"_

_"It's an mp3," said Kaiko. "A musical instrument."_

_"Hmmm…" said Sai. "Well, I can't fix it, sorry about that." Sai turns around and sees Naruto and Sakura mad. "What's wrong?"_

_"You threw that kunai knife in between us!" yelled Sakura. _

_"If Kakashi wasn't here, I'd pummel you to the ground," said Naruto. _

_They continued walking on the path. They stumbled upon a bridge that crosses over a cliff. Kakashi stops in front of the bridge. __"Hold on you guys," said Kakashi. He pulls up his headband and reveals his red eye. _

_Kaiko sees the red eye and said "hey guys, we've seen that eye before!"_

_Naruto and Sakura turned around and look at Kaiko. _

_"Where did you see the eye?" asked Sakura. _

_Kaiko was about to say something, until Kakashi yelled "Everyone! Get Down!"_

_They all ducked while Kakashi looked around. _

_"What is the red eye?" asked Ariella. _

_"It's a __Sharingan__," answered Sai. __"A special kind of __eye that only exist in the __Uchih__a__ clan.__ The __Sharingan__ can see you're __opponent's__ moves." _

_"Kaiko!" yelled Naruto. "Where did you see the eye?"_

_"Back in the village," said Kaiko. "Just a couple of hours ago."_

_"What!" yelled Sakura. "Can it be…__"_

_"We have to return the village," said Kakashi. "Everyone, get up." _

_They all got up__, and suddenly, a __masked __ninja appears with gauntlets. Each g__auntlet has steel spikes on them. __The ninja rushes in and tries to attack Naruto, but Sai steps in front of him and blocks his attack with his sword. __Another masked ninja appears, charging towards Kakashi. Kakashi pulls out his kunai knife and clashes with the ninja. _

_"Naruto, Sakura," said Kakashi. "Go to the village and tell Tsunade that __Itachi__ was recently seen in the village."_

_"I__tachi__?" asked Naruto._

_"What if it's __Sasuke__?" asked Sakura._

_"Think about it," said Kakashi. "__Why would __Sasuke__ come back now? __Orochimaru__ still has a hold on him. Now go!"_

_"But Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura._

_"Don't worry, I'll be fine," said Kakashi. "I have the other team to back me up." _

_"We'll take over from here," said Kaiko. "You guys ready?"_

_"Yup!" said Ariella._

_"Leave them all to me," said Washimaru. _

_"I don't want to die!" complained Xemyuro. _

_Naruto and Sakura ran back to the village. _

_"Pay attention," said Kakashi. "There are 2 more ninjas hiding around here, so get ready when they come out."_

_"Let's do this!" said Washimaru. "You got my back, right Xemyuro?"_

_"HELL NO!" yelled Xemyuro. _

_"I got you covered," said Kaiko. _

_Sai pushes the ninja away from him and pulls out a scroll and a brush. He begins to draw lions on the scroll quickly. He forms a hand sign and say__s "Ninja Art, Beast Painting __ju__tsu__" The lions came out of the scroll charging at the ninja. The ninja cuts through the lions with his gauntlets. After the lions were __defeated, Sai comes from behind the ninja and slices through him. The ninja falls on the floor. Sai smiles and returns his sword to his sheath. _

_Kakashi throws the ninja into the air. The ninja then forms a hand sign, summoning 2 clones. The 3 of them begin to circle around Kakashi. Kakashi then uses his Sharingan to find the real ninja. He charges into one of the ninjas and knocks him down with a punch. __Kakashi then ties him up to make sure that he doesn't get away. _

_Kaiko and Washimaru begin to look for the other ninja in hiding. They find him trying to gather up chakra. _

_"Let me handle this," said Kaiko. Kaiko forms a series of hand signs an__d puts his right hand in front of him__ "Ninja Art, Air Sword Juitsu!" The wind came strong at Kaiko, forming into a sword in __Kaiko's__ hand. _

_"You're too late!" said the ninja. He forms a hand sign and says "Fire style, fire slash __jutsu__!" The ninja begins to blow out fire, forming a giant wave coming at Kaiko. _

_"Damn!" said Kaiko. "I need more time."_

_"I got this," said Washimaru. He forms a hand sign and says "Earth style, Earth Shield __Jutsu__!" The ground begins to shake, and the ground in front of them rises to form a wall. The fire dispels from hitting the wall. "Now I'll get him." Washimaru begins to move quickly, and appears in front of the ninja. "Take this!" Washimaru knees the ninja in the stomach. He then lifts him and throws him towards Kaiko. "Finish it!" _

_"Alright!" said Kaiko. His air sword was ready. Kaiko holds the sword with both hands and waits. "Take this!" The ninja flips over and tries to attack Kaiko at top speed, but then Kaiko lifts his sword and slashes right through the ninja. "Aero Slash!" The wind blew strong against the ninja, slicing his right arm off. _

_Ariella and Xemyuro find the last ninja. Xemyuro closed his eyes and ran towards the ninja, yelling "I'm going to end this with one quick punch!"__ Ariella tells him to stop, but Xemyuro wasn't paying attention. _

_"This brat is going to die," said the ninja. He kicks Xemyuro in the gut, and then kicks him in the face, launching him towards Ariella. Xemyuro crashes into Ariella and into a tree, causing smoke to appear. As the smoke clears up, Xemyuro opens his eyes, and finds his hands touching Ariella's boobs. "Oh my god! It feels so good!" Xemyuro thought to himself. Just then, a puff of smoke appears, and Xemyuro is holding on to a log. "Oh my God!!!!" yells Xemyuro. "It's a fake!"_

_"What?!" yelled the ninja. "She used the substitution __jutsu__." _

_Ariella then appears behind the ninja. The ninja turns around, and Ariella flips and kicks him in the face, launching him into the air. "Crescent kick!" she yells. _

_Suddenly, 4 __Naruto's__ appeared in the air. 3 of the __Naruto's__ kick the ninja even higher in the air. The real Naruto goes right above the ninja, and kicks him down into the ground. "__Uzamaki__ Barrage!" he yells. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_The four ninjas were tied up together by Kakashi. Kaiko was resting on the ground while Washimaru was trying to wake up Xemyuro from fainting. Ariella sat down under a tree to rest. Naruto and Sakura came to Kakashi to talk about what happened in the village. _

"_So…they didn't find him," said Kakashi._

"_No," said Sakura. "Lady Tsunade sent the Anbu members to search around, but they didn't find him."_

"_Damn!" said Naruto. Naruto goes to where Kaiko was laying down and yells "Why didn't you tell us about Itachi before?" _

"_I don't know who he is!" yelled Kaiko. Kaiko gets up and faces Naruto. "Look, I don't know who Itachi is, I just saw him, that's all." _

_Naruto just glared at Kaiko. Naruto begins to look around and asks "where's Sai?"_

"_Sai returned to the village to gather up some more supplies," said Kakashi. "He'll catch up with us later, but for now, let's get going." _

"_What will we do with ninjas?" asked Sakura. _

_Kakashi takes out a scroll and bites his right thump. He begins to write on the scroll with blood. He places him palm in the middle of the scroll and says "summoning jutsu!" _

_A small dog appears with a headband on its head. "Take these ninjas back to the village," said Kakashi. The dog grabs the rope and drags the ninjas back to the village. "Alright team, let's head out."_

_Suddenly, time stops. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura are frozen still. Kaiko, Ariella, and Washimaru can move. Xemyuro is still knocked out. A fog appears, and Itachi shows up before them. _

"_It's you," said Washimaru. _

"_Itachi…" said Kaiko._

"_Naruto is looking for you," said Ariella. _

"_Don't tell any of them about this meeting," said Itachi. "I'm here to inform you that you're headbands give you the ability to perform jutsu's. Without the headbands, you're nothing but a mere human being. (Xemyuro wakes up from behind them). Protect your headbands, or you'll your life."_

_Itachi disappears, but the fog remains. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura are still frozen. _

"_What's going on?" asked Kaiko. _

_Ariella goes to Xemyuro, who is pretending to be knocked out. "Wake up!" yelled Ariella. She tries to shake him up a bit, while he tries to grab her boobs. Kaiko runs to Xemyuro and punches him in the face. _

"_Get up!" yelled Kaiko. Xemyuro got up quickly. "You dumb ass! We're ambushed!"_

"_WHAT!" yelled Xemyuro. _

"_I hear them," said Washimaru. "They're coming." _

_18 ninjas appear above them. 4 of them grabbed Kaiko and took him away. "Damn it!" yelled Kaiko. "Let me go!!!!" _

"_Hold on!" said Washimaru. He runs towards Kaiko, but 3 of the ninjas threw a net at Washimaru, trapping him to the ground. "Oh my god!"_

"_I'm coming!" yelled Ariella. She begins to form a hand sign until 3 ninjas grabbed Ariella and puts her against a tree. "Help me!"_

"_I'm going to try my moves now!" yelled Xemyuro. He forms a hand sign and says "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Nothing happens. "What the hell?" A puff of smoke appears, and a fainted Xemyuro clone appears next to him. "What the hell!!!! I did it wrong!"_

"_Guys!!!" yelled Kaiko. "Help me!!!!"_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kaiko gets taken away to a dungeon deep into the forest. Washimaru remains trapped in the net. Ariella is still pinned against the tree by the three ninjas. The ninjas tied her up against the tree and went after Xemyuro.

Xemyuro was alone against the 6 ninjas. "Ok then," said Xemyuro. "Take this!" He grabs his sorry excuse for a clone and throws it at the ninjas, knocking three of them down. The clone then explodes in a burst of flames, burning them. "OO…how'd I do that?"

The remaining three ninjas charge at Xemyuro. "We're going to make you pay, kid," said the ninja.

Xemyuro formed another hand signed to create another horrible clone. He takes the clone and throws it at the ninjas. "We won't fall for that trick again!" said the ninja. They move away from the clone, and is coming at Ariella.

"Oh no!" yelled Xemyuro.

The clone was about to hit Ariella, until the ground started to rise. A rock wall appeared in front of Ariella, blocking the attack. Washimaru appears on top of the rock wall. "I broke free just in time!" he said. "Now I'll teach you guys a lesson."

Kaiko was getting further away from his friends. The 4 ninjas just continued to jump from branch to branch, carrying him. "That's it!" yelled Kaiko. "You guys are screwed!" Kaiko begins to focus his chakra in his right hand. "Take this, Air Wave!" The wind came blowing out of his hands at an amazing speed, blowing off all 4 ninjas. The ninjas jump away from him and prepared to attack. Kaiko takes out a scroll and bites his thumb. "I hope this works," Kaiko said. He begins to write a series of symbols on the scroll with his blood from his thumb. He then raises his hand high and slams it onto the scroll. "Summoning Justu!" he yelled. A blue sparkling hole appeared from under his palm in the scroll. Kaiko reaches inside and begins to pull out something. Kaiko pulls out a sword. "Sword of 100 Slashes!"

"The Sword of 100 Slashes?" said one of the ninja. "I've heard of that sword. During a battle when the sword is first pulled out, the sword emits a huge amount of chakra that the wielder can use. In order to use the chakra, the user must use 100 slashes during the battle."

"There's no way he can slash us 100 times!" yelled the other ninja. "He'll be lucky to even get one slash on us!"

The ninjas begin to laugh at Kaiko, but then they noticed that Kaiko disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" one ninja asked.

A series of slashes was then heard from behind them. Kaiko appeared behind one of the ninjas. The ninja falls down on the floor, defeated. "That's already 23 slashes," Kaiko said. "Who's next?"

"You little punk!" yelled the ninja approaching him at top speed. Kaiko then lifts his sword high, and disappears. The ninjas were looking around for him. Suddenly, Kaiko appears above one of them and lifts him up high. "Let me go!" yelled the ninja. Kaiko disappears with the ninja, and the other two ninjas start to hear slashes and their comrade's scream.

"That's 67 slashes," said Kaiko.

"All that on just two ninjas?" asked a ninja. The remaining ninjas were terrified now. Kaiko then appears and points at one of them with is sword.

"You're next…" said Kaiko. Kaiko ran at top speed at them.

"Let's take him on all at once!" yelled the ninja.

The two ninjas started charging in after Kaiko. Kaiko then yells out "Swords Style: Mach Tornado!" Kaiko begins to spin with his sword, transforming into a hurricane that appeared to have 1000 swords flying around.

The ninjas stopped in front of him terrified. "You can't do this to us! The boss will kill you!"

"I will kill him too!" yelled Kaiko. "Now die!"

The ninjas, including the other 2 that are knocked out, get caught in the hurricane. They were all sliced into pieces in the hurricane. The hurricane starts to turn red because of the blood that has been shattered. Kaiko suddenly stops, and a strong force of wind is blown in every direction. The ninjas have disappeared into the dust.

Kaiko looks at his sword surprised. "That ...was….SO COOL!" He then begins to think to himself. "89 slashes… That's all I did." The sword then disappears.

Washimaru attacks the 6 ninjas head on with only physical attacks. He appeared to be moving at incredible speed. He kicks one of the ninjas, making him fly towards Xemyuro.

"Xemyuro!" yelled Washimaru. "Punch him!"

"O…k…," said Xemyuro. Xemyuro then throws a punch, but it was too early. The ninja then just flies into Xemyuro's fist, knocking himself out. Xemyuro screams in pain. "OW!!!! THAT HURT!"

A strong wind force comes in and cuts Ariella's rope.

"It's Kaiko!" Washimaru yelled. "Finally! Damn loser took hella long!"

Kaiko appears from the trees. "Quit complaining!"

"My hand!!!!" yelled Xemyuro.

"I'm gonna fight now!" said Ariella.

"There are 2 ninjas left," said Washimaru.

"Let me take care of them," said Ariella. She begins to form a series of hand signs. After the last hand sign, she yells "Ninja Art: Morning Arrows!" A bow made of chakra is formed along with a bright arrow. Ariella aims the arrow and releases it. The arrow hits one of the ninjas, and begins to scream in pain.

"What is this!" yelled the ninja. "My body is going numb! What have you done?"

"Hehe, I have no clue," said Ariella.

The ninja then falls on the floor cold. The last ninja bring out a scroll and bites his thumb. "I'll finish you all off myself! Summoning Jutsu!" He slams his hand on the scroll, releasing a large mantis. "Meet my Poison Mantis! He'll make you suffer, making you wish that you were dead. Now go, Poison Mantis! Kill them!"

The poison mantis began to charge at them with its large scythes.

"Everyone, let's attack at once!" yelled Washimaru. They all began to form hand signs.

"Clone Grenade Jutsu!" yelled Xemyuro. He produces another bad clone and throws it at the mantis.

"Morning Arrows!" yelled Ariella. She forms another bow and arrow, shooting straight at the mantis.

Washimaru pulls his fist back and yells "Mighty Pulse!" He punches forward, producing a huge amount chakra going towards the poison mantis.

Kaiko jumps in between the attacks and the poison mantis, bringing out a scroll.

"What are you doing?" yelled Washimaru.

"You'll get hit!" yelled Ariella.

"No I won't," said Kaiko. "I'll make sure we all finish him off. Summoning Jutsu!" Kaiko slams his hand on the scroll. "Sword of 100 Slashes!" The mantis and the attacks were getting to close. "Here I go. Sword Style: Mach Tornado!" Kaiko begins to spin in rapid speed, bringing the attacks inside the hurricane that he's formed. The Mach Tornado and his friend's attacks were combined. The Poison Mantis was sucked into the hurricane. The Poison Mantis seems to be enduring the attacks well. ("I need more power," Kaiko thought to himself.)

"Xemyuro, throw another clone in there," said Washimaru. He forms and hand sign and pulls his fist back once again. "Mighty Pulse!"

Xemyuro produces another clone and throws it into the hurricane. Ariella decides to fire another Morning Arrow into the hurricane. The hurricane had more power now, and the Poison Mantis was having pain inflected on itself. ("This is my chance," Kaiko thought.) "Time to end this!" Kaiko yelled.

"That's impossible!" yelled the ninja. "You can't defeat my Poison Mantis!" The other ninjas that were on the floor were sucked into the hurricane. The last ninja was getting dragged into the hurricane. He grabs a hold on a tree. "You can't do this to me! The 9 Dimension Lords will never be defeated!" He loses his grip and gets sucked into the hurricane.

The hurricane then turns red. Kaiko stops spinning instantly, releasing a powerful wind force around him. The ninjas have vanished. ("Only 98 slashes," thought Kaiko.) His sword vanishes. "We did it!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_The ninjas have vanished, and time was back to normal. Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto turned around and saw Kaiko, Ariella, Washimaru, and Xemyuro sleeping. _

"_WAKE UP!" yelled Naruto. _

_The four of them woke up. _

_Kaiko looked around and asked "where did the ninjas go?"_

"_My dog took them away," said Kakashi. "Let's get going." _

_Kaiko wondered about what just happened. _

"_Don't tell them," said Washimaru. "We have to focus on the mission if we want to go home."_

"_Alright then," said Kaiko. _

_They continued to walk on the path way. With Kakashi up ahead, Kaiko decided to talk to Sakura while Washimaru and Ariella are talking. Naruto and Xemyuro are in the end. _

"_So who is this Sasuke guy?" asked Kaiko. _

"_Sasuke is part of Team 7," said Sakura. "He left 2 years ago to train under Orochimaru, an evil ninja. Back then, he killed the third Hokage."_

"_So is Lady Tsunade the fourth Hokage?" asked Kaiko._

"_No," said Sakura. "She's the fifth. The fourth Hokage died a long time ago. He protected the village from the Nine-Tailed Fox. You should know the story already."_

"_Uh…I heard part of it," lied Kaiko. Kaiko thought "I can't let her know that I'm not from this village." _

"_So are you a chunnin?" asked Sakura. _

_Kaiko panicked. He didn't know what to say. _

"_They're all jounin," said Kakashi. _

"_Yup," Kaiko said. He was nervous._

_They stumbled onto a large hill and started walking up on it. _

"_I think Kaiko's trying to show off," said Washimaru. _

"_What do you mean?" asked Ariella. She tilted her head to the right._

"_His Mach Tornado is powerful," said Washimaru. "But he didn't need to do all that. He was just showing off and wasting chakra." _

"_Maybe," said Ariella. "Why did we fall asleep?"_

"_I don't know," said Washimaru. "I guess it's because we were in a different dimension when time stopped. So we just woke up into reality." _

_Xemyuro starts complaining. _

"_Why do they get to walk with the girls?" asked Xemyuro. _

"_Beats me," replied Naruto. "Who cares. They're probably not talking much."_

"_Whatever," said Xemyuro. He looks at Kaiko. "I hate you."_

_Kaiko turns around. "You say something?" asked Kaiko. _

"_No I didn't," said Xemyuro. _


End file.
